Prendras tu un peu de la soupe de désirs sexuels ?
by Ryuuichi-chan
Summary: Je suis un salaud." Quand un des Dir en Grey tombe dans le cercle vicieux de la célébrité, de la drogue et de la débauche, qu'il l'assume et qu'il aime ça. Venez le rejoindre dans un monde que vous ne connaissez pas. Langage assez cru


_Déclaration de l'auteur : Je profite d'une insomnie pour écrire ces lignes : il est deux heures du matin, je suis censée me lever dans quelques heures pour aller en cours._

_En ce moment, je suis dans un bouquin intitulé Hellqui m'a inspiré… cette chose…_

_Les citations sont extraites du livre, mais je crois que l'auteure (ouais, j'ai appris que le féminin d'auteur, c'est auteure ! ô.O) elle-même cite d'autres personnes…_

_Enfin bref, en tout cas, les passages en italique et entre guillemets ne sont pas de moi._

_Sur ce, j'arrête mon blabla inutile et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

_Ryû, montrant sa chrysalide_

Prendras-tu un peu de la soupe de désirs sexuels ?

_« Et mon cœur idiot, l'idiotie chante à gorge déployée. »_

Ce sont mes pensées alors même que ma voix s'élève, hypocrite et douloureuse, dans la seule pièce où je suis pourtant moi-même. L'endroit de nouveau silencieux m'exaspère, étant habitué à vivre dans un monde agité, rêvé, baisé, parfait.

Je m'en vais et rentre chez moi pour me préparer à sortir, à entrer dans ma vraie vie, cette sale et puante existence que je mène.

Je suis une rock star pouvant s'offrir tout ce qu'elle désire ardemment.

Je suis un drogué qui fume, boit et saute tous les soirs une fille de son univers dont il ignore le nom, mais elle ne lui en veut pas car c'est aussi son cas.

Je suis un pauvre égoïste qui a conscience de pouvoir aider les personnes dans le besoin, mais qui préfère aller claquer son pognon dans des soirées mondaines à la con et se défoncer à la coke.

Je suis un salaud.

Je suis Kyô.

_« Un cœur tendre qui hait le néant vaste et noir…_

_Du passé lumineux recueille tout vestige. »_

Dans mon appartement si vaste qu'il pourrait héberger une vingtaine de SDF dans le luxe, ma seule préoccupation est de choisir le tee-shirt qui irait avec le jean que j'ai décidé de porter. J'enfile un bout de tissu totalement déchiré qui m'a pourtant coûté le prix d'une garde-robe d'une personne normale.

Car moi, je ne suis pas normal.

Moi, je suis riche.

Je suis l'un des maîtres du monde capitaliste, je gouverne la nuit excessivement éclairée des boîtes, c'est moi que l'on vient voir lorsque l'on est en manque de drogue. Je suis pathétique… et c'est ce qui fait ma force.

Vous vous dîtes que je suis ridicule ? Vous pensez que je suis ne suis qu'un connard soumis à son argent ? Vous me méprisez ? Vous, les rebus de la société, qui êtes fiers de votre voiture familiale alors que j'ai offert une Porsche à un ami ? Vous emmenez vos enfants dîner dans un restaurant dit chic alors que mon seul petit-déjeuner vaut cinquante fois le vôtre (bien que la moitié atterrisse dans la gamelle du chien). Méritez-vous seulement que je perde mon temps à vous insulter ? Comment ? « Le temps, c'est de l'argent » ? Serait-ce un dicton que vous auriez inventé pour justifier votre manque de temps et d'argent ?

Peu importe.

Mon problème est réglé : je suis habillé de telle manière qu'il est impossible que je passe inaperçu, ma voiture garée devant ma porte, quelques sachets de drogue et mes cartes de crédit dans la poche ; je suis parfait.

_« Vous vous faîtes du mal. »_

Arrivé devant une boîte connue et reconnue comme étant populaire, convoitée, et dont la queue se constitue d'une centaine de personnes qui attendent dans la nuit, je les dépasse et ris de leurs injures ; ils sont jaloux, tout simplement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je dis bonjour à quelques célébrités.

_« Approchez-vous… plus près… et écoutez leurs voix rauques et véhémentes… »_

« Ah bon ? T'as une nouvelle voiture ? » Ta gueule…

« Oh chérie, t'as encore divorcé ? » Ta gueule…

« Eh ! Devine qui j'ai pécho la nuit dernière ! » Ta gueule…

« Non ! Tu l'as foutue en cloque ? » Ta gueule…

« Dans les chiottes, la pétasse ! » Ta gueule…

« Mais tu sais qu'elle l'a trompé ? » Ta gueule…

« Bah, son nouveau mec a une plus belle bagnole ! » Ta gueule…

« Putain, t'as vu ses fringues ? » Ta gueule…

VOS GUEULES !

Leurs petits potins de rageurs frustrés, j'en ai rien à foutre. Pourtant, je tends l'oreille, je les écoute, je participe, j'aime ça.

Je fume clope sur clope, j'aspire de longues lignes de poudre blanche, je hurle de rire, je danse, envouté par la musique me flinguant les tympans.

J'observe la salle, je remarque quelqu'un : une fille que je reconnais comme avoir déjà sautée. Je soutiens son regard et m'approche doucement d'elle. Je lui crie de me suivre dans un murmure se fondant dans le brouhaha insupportable.

Une fois dans le toilettes, je vire les quelques drogués qui y vomissent, les deux mecs qui se roulent des pelles et une femme qui se remaquille, sûrement trop bourrée pour se rendre compte qu'elle s'est trompée.

J'emmène la fille dans une cabine et l'admire pendant qu'elle me taille une pipe. Je me demande comment j'ai pu coucher avec elle, puis me dis finalement qu'elle fera l'affaire, disons qu'elle est baisable.

Je la pénètre contre la paroi du cabinet en prenant appui sur les toilettes, c'est qu'elle est lourde cette salope ! J'éjacule en elle, elle hurle de plaisir et se rétame lamentablement sur le sol sale.

_« Je n'en peux plus._

_Nous ne sommes plus vivants, c'est un leurre. »_

Je quitte les lieux pour retourner me fondre dans la masse des mes amis, de mes ennemis, de mes semblables qui grandissent dans cette pièce à luminosité restreinte, dans une prison d'alcool, leurs poumons emplis de fumée nocive, ce sont des chiens abandonnés qui aboient de solitude.

_« J'ignore tout de ce désespoir hurlant contre lequel je ne peux rien._

Je croise enfin son regard, on s'amuse à se chercher, elle se colle à une connaissance, je fais de même avec une inconnue. Elle m'observe, je détourne le regard. Je l'observe, elle détourne le regard. Son tee-shirt « FUCK ME I'M FAMOUS » ressort du fade fond de la piste.

Elle, c'est une pétasse.

Elle, elle s'est fait retourner par tous les mecs sexuellement actifs de la ville, dont moi.

Elle, je l'aimais, je la désirais, elle est à MOI !

Nos corps s'approchent, s'éloignent, se voilent, se dévoilent.

Elle ne semble pas vouloir que je la baise ce soir, c'est dommage, je l'aurais tellement mieux fait que cet abruti qui lui lèche le cou.

Ce sera pour une autre fois, enfin je pense, du moins, autant que la drogue bouillant dans mes veines me le permet. Elle vient vers moi, faisant onduler sensuellement ses hanches partiellement découvertes. Puis, se penchant à mon oreille, elle susurre :

_« Souviens-toi de moi quand tes enfants se drogueront et se prostitueront ! »_

Mon cœur déjà fissuré se brise, mes larmes coulent. Je les sèche d'une main. De l'autre, je caresse le sein de la pute dans mes bras. On mélange nos salives, je lui touche le cul, je la repousse.

Désabusé par cette atmosphère où trônent séduction, plaisir, consommation, tentation, je la quitte après un dernier coup d'œil.

Je reviendrais, je me plais, moi, au milieu des démons de la nuit blanche et des cadavres animés.

_« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je viens souffrir ici._

_Ce bordel institutionnel qui met l'amour en pièces._

_Ici, on n'est rien pour personne._

_Je ne suis rien pour lui. »_

Devant la boîte, la queue n'a pas rétréci. Il est trois heures du matin et la nuit ne fait que débuter. Un ami m'appelle, je me retourne et accepte son invitation. Nous marchons dans la rue, chantons, agressons les passants, les insultons, puis nous arrivons à un autre endroit, une autre boîte.

J'y entre après un moment d'hésitation.

Malgré la foule, je la vois, encore elle. Le jeu du chat et de la souris ne fait que commencer, ma belle !

Ses mots me rattrapent, je les chasse. Je leur tourne autour, elle et son coup du soir.

Elle est comme moi… c'est ce qui me plaît.

Elle sourit, je fais un pas. Elle m'observe, je fais un pas. Elle embrasse l'autre figurant, je fais un pas. En face d'elle, je ne dis pas un mot, de toute façon, la musique aurait empêché d'entendre, et encore faut-il que je connaisse son nom.

J'ai dit que j'étais un salaud : un homme méprisable qui agit de manière déloyale, moralement répugnant, ignoble.

L'autre loque humaine tombe, comme une merde, dévastée par le taux de drogue trop élevé. Je lui dis qu'il n'est pas comme nous, pas de notre monde, elle rit, nous quittons la boîte, je l'amène chez moi.

_« Tout ce temps, tous ces visages, tous ces cris de jouissance, ces étreintes sans âme au petit matin, quand la nuit n'est plus, le jour n'est pas encore, ton orgasme prend fin, et tes yeux se dessillent, ta chambre n'est plus qu'un bordel, Baudelaire est mort et, dans tes bras, il n'y a qu'une putain… »_

Je l'aime, mais pourtant je la baise. Je la veux, donc je la possède.

Une seconde fois.

Comme l'autre fois, coupés du monde dans un corps à corps passionnel, je m'ennuie. Je jouis en elle, elle m'engueule. Je me lève et prépare des lignes de coke. Elle me rejoint, on les tape ensemble, c'est si agréable.

Il est six heures du matin, la nuit n'est pas finie, le jour n'est pas levé. Dans cette intersection entre ombre et lumière, mal et bien, mort et plaisir, elle repose sur mon épaule, je m'assoupis légèrement.

Elle m'embrasse le cou, je décale ma tête. Je lui dis que je l'aime, elle m'emmerde : je souris.

Alors, qu'est-ce que je gagne à vivre cette vie ? Moi, j'aime ça, c'est ça le bonheur, non ? Décalé du spleen des autres, enfermé par des péchés inavouables, avec elle, mon double féminin.

Je lui pose la question et me souviendrai toujours de sa réponse :

_« Le bonheur, on ne peut que passer à côté,_

_Si tu m'avais aimée… Ca ne pouvait pas suffire._

_Et ta débauche ne leurre qu'un instant ton désespoir caché._

_C'est un de ces maux qu'on ne peut pas guérir…_

_Ce n'est pas ta faute. »_

Fin

_Je trouve cette chose que j'ai écrite atrocement frustrante, pas vous ?_

_Sur ce, je vous tire ma révérence en espérant vous avoir distrait quelques instants et vous invite à lire Hell, de Lolita Pille._

_Commentaire ?_

_Ryû, maintenant qu'il fait tout le temps nuit sur toi_


End file.
